


First Trip to First Kiss

by EmeraldSage



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: 1p2p Relationship, Alternate Universe - High School, But no Statuatory Rape, First Kiss, Happy July, I have no idea with the relationship tag, I hope that works, M/M, Pretty firm on that, Underage Relationship(s), VB Month, VeggieBurgers, first encounters, i love these two, just a relationship, really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 07:58:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11436543
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmeraldSage/pseuds/EmeraldSage
Summary: High School can be hard on anyone, let alone the new kid in a den of wolves that Hetalia Preparatory was.  So why was it that new sophomore Alfred Kirkland had to catch the eye of resident badass bad boy Tommy Jones?  And why did the bastard seem to enjoy throwing him off balance whenever he could?  Asshole.





	First Trip to First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> I love how a lot of fics portray Al as the innocent, lighter half of Tommy, but there’s a little shit in all of us, and I feel like – at least at the beginning – Tommy would bring that out in our little golden boy.
> 
> VB Month Prompts:  
> 5 – High School/College AU  
> 6 – First Encounter  
> 8 – First Kiss

            Of all the ways his day could’ve started, at least he wasn’t being shoved into another locker, he thought, as he watched no less than three freshmen being shoved into their own brick-red lockers as the cowered away from the laughing jocks. He’d already had a run in with one of said jocks on his _official_ first day at Hetalia Prep, when he’d tried to interfere.

            _“You’re new,” one of the seniors said, remarkably blasé, as another shoved him into his locker, “so we’ll let you off easy today. Don’t interfere, or you’ll be the one regretting it. Got it?”_

            The vivid, still-aching bruises he’d gotten when the nurse and three of the janitors had to pry him out of the steel jaws of his too-small locker was nothing in comparison to the flush of humiliation that flooded him when he saw his brother eyeing him disappointedly amongst a cloud of snickers from the hallway.

            _“It’s only been a **day** , Al. And you’re already getting into trouble_. _”_

            The vicious lecture he’d gotten from his parents at home – and _come on_ , it had only been getting shoved into a locker for Pete’s sake! – had only added to it. Being the hero was no good when you were the one who needed a hero, he understood. Okay, lesson _learned_. Painfully.

            So he waited now, until the hallway was clearing, before he slipped up to each of the lockers and helped the occasional friend still hanging around twist the hinge of the locker and pop the front door right off. Two people were sometimes better than one at pulling people out of tightly cramped spaces, after all. He was usually late for class whenever that happened, but that was alright for him.

            “Ve~,” the junior he’d helped out of the locker chirped, “thanks Alfred!”

            He grinned, because despite the situation, it was impossible to not smile when you were talking to Feliciano, “No problem, dude,” he said, “Kinda surprising that they shoved you in today. I thought they’d go for Lovino. Ludwig usually makes them reconsider.” Considering that Feliciano’s body-builder boyfriend could probably drop any of the bullies that patrolled the school, that was totally valid. Alfred was actually really looking forward to meeting this guy. Antonio, sadly, didn’t have quite the same reputation.

            “The _bastardos_ were going to try,” Lovino snorted, “But _fratello_ accidentally kicked one of them when he was trying to convince the fuckers to let me go. And the potato bastard is out of town for the week.” Alfred winced in sympathy as Feli shrugged in a _what-can-you-do_ motion and pulled a face when his bruises tugged.

            “That sucks,” he said, and then they all winced when the warning bell rang, “See you in sixth period, then!”

            “See you then, _Americano_ ,” “Ve~, bye Alfred!”

* * *

           So as the story went, Alfred was the new kid. He wasn’t the only one, of course, but he was the one that drew people’s attention, and not necessarily in a good way. He and his brother had only moved nearby a month or so ago, so this was their first week at Hetalia Preparatory. It _majorly_ sucked, particularly since they’d lived in their hometown all their lives, but _especially_ for Matthew, who was a senior in high school and readjusting to everything including a new career center and teachers he didn’t know who couldn’t write recommendation letters.

            He didn’t blame his brother in the slightest for having three separate breakdowns in anticipation of the school year.

            He _could_ and _would_ blame his brother for virtually abandoning him in the wolf’s den that was Hetalia Preparatory. It was like he was walking onto a live set of a Clueless and High School Musical crossover. Singing, vicious cliques and all.

            He swiped a second burger for his tray, thinking of the lonely, _empty_ poptart box he’d found in their kitchen this morning, and several of the teenagers in line behind him snickered. He gritted his teeth when someone elbowed past him, commenting snidely that he might want to watch his figure – he was already having problems fitting into the uniform as it was, wasn’t he? A girl ran into him – deliberately from her smirk – and asked, faux-concerned, if he was feeling okay; he looked like he was a mess.

            It had only been three days, he could do this _goddamn it_.

            A foot stuck in his path and he didn’t catch it in time. He full on tripped, his tray dropped and clattered, food and thankfully capped drink flying everywhere, and he collided hard with someone in front of him, who broke his fall. He staggered hard, regaining his balance, and realized he’d nearly run into someone.

            “Oh my gosh, I’m so sorry, dude,” he blurted, and then he realized that the whole cafeteria had gone quiet. _Terrifyingly_ quiet. He looked up at the person he’d run into.

            _Fucking shit, whyyyyyyy?!_

            Dark, shining garnet eyes looked out at him from russet shaded face, a mix of pissed off and curious at the same time. Muscles – lean but undoubtedly strong and noticeable – were outlined against the confines of the scuffed up uniform, particularly when the intimidating teenager crossed his arms, making all those around him scatter back. Alfred stared, apology choking to ash in his mouth.

            Of all people he had to trip into, why was it Tommy Jones?

            Those dark eyes studied him, before an arm stretched out, grabbing his arm, and pulling him upright. The whole school seemed to hold their breath.

            He inhaled sharply. He wasn’t a fucking coward, even with the most badass, bad boy in the entire tri-state area (they’d checked). “Sorry,” he repeated, and he was absolutely sure he wasn’t imagining the amusement and intrigue that flickered in scarlet eyes, “I’m kinda clumsy. I guess I tripped.” _Over someone’s shoe_. “Are you alright?” Oh yeah, dumbfounded looks from everyone else and fascination in the teen in front of him.

            Finally, after a moment, Tommy spoke, “Perfectly fine, pork chop,” he smirked, especially when he noted Alfred’s offended look. “Apology accepted,” he added before turning around and moving out of the cafeteria like he had been until Alfred tripped into him.

            There was dead silence until he was finally out of earshot of the cafeteria, and then the former dull roar that had plagued his room rose up to nearly deafening. Knowing _who’d_ be the target of said noise, he grabbed his food, shoved in on the tray, and bolted for the hallway before he was closed off in the cafeteria with all the students who suddenly wanted his attention.

            After all, Tommy had _never_ let anyone off so easily, they whispered. What made the new kid so special?

            Alfred wished he knew.

* * *

           A few hallways down from the cafeteria, in the library with his new semester project partner, Tommy looked over at the quiet teenager.

            “Hey Matthew?” he said, and the violet-eyed senior looked up, eyeing him curiously, “D’you know the other new kid, this year? Blond hair, blue eyes, with one of them Hollywood grins…” he trailed off when he caught the look of dread in his lab partner’s eyes. “Something wrong, Matt?”

            “Not really,” the other shook his head, before he bit his lip and said, “That’s my little brother, he’s a sophomore this year. Is everything alright? He didn’t offend you, did he? I can get him to apologize, I swear.”

            Tommy choked back a laugh, before he smirked, “Nah, no worries,” he said, “I just think I’d like to see the kid again.”

* * *

           Three days, and the bastard wouldn’t leave him alone!

            Already, he was dealing with the chaos of adjusting to a new high school, with its mildly terrifying high society stereotypes out to get him. Now he had to deal with the interest of the students _and_ the staff because Tommy seemed to be _stalking him_.

            All he’d done was run into the guy, and all of a sudden, he couldn’t get rid of him! If this was considered revenge for it, he’d take it – if only it would _stop_.

            He jerked open his locker, frustration filling him, only to blink when a piece of paper drifted down from where it’d been stuck in the vent of the locker door.

            He snatched it up quickly, glancing around to make sure no one had caught sight of it. He may have only been here for a few days, but he’d already watched others get put through the gauntlet. He’d lucked out a bit – he was the new kid, he was smart, handsome (if he did say so, himself) and he could kick ass – and the bullying he’d been subjected to was more like mild hazing and verbal bullshit. It was still bad, but nothing compared to the full scale bullying and hazing – almost like a fucked up Hollywood movie – that some kids were put through.

            The last time a note had fallen out of someone’s locker in sight of their bullies, they’d read it aloud and embarrassed the poor guy with ceaseless taunting that everyone seemed to join in on. And the girls could be even more vicious sometimes.

            But there was no one in the hallway, and he was lucky.

            He faked rummaging through his locker, looking for a textbook that he already knew was in his bag, and opened the folded sheet. And, indeed, scrawled in blue ink was a message that was read out silently, the already familiar drawl echoing in his head.

            _At lunch break today, out by the batting cages. Hook-up Hollow. Don’t be late, pork-chop. I’d hate to have to come and find ya._

            The note crumbled in his hand, and he exhaled sharply. There was only _one person_ in the entire school who called him _that_.

            What the hell did Tommy _want_ with him?

* * *

           Hook-up Hollow was infamous in Hetalia Preparatory High School. It had barely been one week into the school year, and already, Alfred knew where _that_ was. It was a little nook near the baseball field’s batting cages, right next to the adjacent woods that made the spot particularly idea. There were a couple of benches from a community beautification project gone wrong, and a lot of overgrowth, but also, near complete privacy, along with a nearly ten minute walk from the school’s main building.

            It was also totally, 100% off limits to anyone not a senior or dating one. Which said a lot about why Tommy _wanted_ to meet him there. If people knew that the scarlet-eyed teenager was going to be at the Hollow, _no one_ was going to be there.

            Except, apparently, Alfred.

            He pushed past some of the shrubbery and glared at the tree limb that had nearly smacked him in the face. Part of what made Hook-up Hollow so ideal for a make-out space was how isolated the neighboring woods made it – teachers had long since given up patrolling the area as well since they were heard long before they made it in, so it was prime space for a couple up to no good. Unfortunately, all the vegetation seemed to have it out for him.

            “You got somethin’ against that tree, babe?” a voice purred in his ear and he yelped, whirling around to catch sight of the smirking, muscle-lined mechanic who’d coerced him here in the first place.

            He really didn’t want people knowing of Tommy’s odd, persistent interest in him – though it might be too late for that – before _he_ knew _why_ there was an interest. And having Tommy come in search of him would expose exactly that.

            “Only that it seems to like _you_ ,” he scoffed, eyeing the teen warily and debating taking a step back. He didn’t, but Tommy did instead. The auburnet circled him before he reclined against the fencing near the batting cages.

            After a moment of heavy silence and staring, Tommy spoke, “I almost wasn’t sure if you’d show up,” he smirked, “I was kinda lookin’ forward to coming to find ya.”

            “Reason number one why I did come,” he drawled, turning away from the senior.

            “Aww, don’t be like that. Come closer, babe,” the elder teen drawled, leaning against the fencing, “I don’t bite.”

            Alfred highly doubted that.

            But Tommy’s smirk was pissing him off for some reason, so he did move closer to the teen, fearlessly. He felt he should’ve been less surprised when the older teen snagged his wrist when he was close enough and dragged him close.

            Alfred eyed the intimidating teenager in front of him, before tugging on his wrist again, futilely, even as Tommy smirked at him.

            “Ain’t gonna work, pork chop,” the crimson-eyed senior drawled, “Not unless you got super strength.”

            Alfred idly wondered whether his odd, unnatural strength would break Tommy’s tight grip on his wrist, but decided not to play that card just yet. He wanted to know what Tommy wanted from him first. He waited another minute with an unusual level of patience, for the other to say something. Only… Tommy didn’t say anything.

            He used his grip on the blond’s wrist to tug the teen closer, wrap an arm around his waist, and then, proceeded to kiss him.

            It was a gentle little thing at first - soft and caring in a way he hadn’t realized the badass senior could be - but the moment Alfred let his lips part in shock, Tommy took the advantage. The elder's tongue descended into the open cavern, tracing his teeth and massaging his tongue. Alfred almost choked at the surprise of it, and thought - for a fleeting second - that maybe he should bite down on that invading muscle and see how the intimidating teen dealt with that.

            Only, barely seconds after he’d thought that, the kiss was over, and Tommy had pulled away from his mouth. He hadn’t let him go - oh no, that grip on his waist was tighter than anything it had been - but he could catch his breath under Tommy’s smirking gaze.

            “The fuck did you do that for?” he demanded breathlessly, and Tommy’s smirk seemed to grow bigger.

            “I’m just making my interest blatantly clear,” he smirked, eyeing Alfred’s growing indignation with heavy interest.

            “You -!” Alfred growled, trying to pull apart from the elder teen, but the mechanic wasn’t having it. “Let go!”

            Tommy shook his head, a grin on his face, “Nu-uh, pork chop,” he said, “not until you hear me out.”

            “Is _that_ why you wanted me to meet you here?” he demanded.

            Tommy’s expression conveyed a ridiculous degree of smugness, “In a way,” he said, before adding, “I want to date you.”

            Alfred’s expression faulted, stunned, before his mind brought up the full week’s worth of hazing, the odd, somewhat paranoia inducing interest the elder teen had displayed, and suspicion clouded over his face.

            “You’re 18,” Alfred said, suspicious, “You can get in trouble for that.”

            “I could,” he agreed, “which is why until _you’re_ eighteen, if our relationship lasts that long, we’re gonna be little angels for the rest of the world. No joke,” he added quickly, seeing Alfred’s scowl deepen in open suspicion, “Nothing physical, except for maybe a bit of making out. I won’t pressure you, I won’t expect anything from you in _that_ way, I promise.”

            Alfred held his scowl for maybe another minute before it fell and was replaced with a thoughtful but confused pout that, Lord help him, Tommy couldn’t help but find ridiculously adorable. “You really want to date me?” he asked, confused, insecurity lacing his tone, and Tommy’s eyes narrowed.

            “Of course I do,” he said bluntly, “I wouldn’t play you like that, pork chop. I’d tell you to your face if I didn’t want ya."

            And after a minute of silent staring, Alfred’s blue eyes narrowed and judging him, the sophomore nodded. “Okay,” he said, “I’ll go on a date with you. I guess we can take things from there.”

            Tommy grinned, and curled the teen closer, “I won’t let you regret this, kid,”

            Alfred’s eyes narrowed, “You can start,” he drawled purposefully, leaning into Tommy’s space since the other had yet to let him go, “by not calling me _kid_.”

            The expression on Tommy’s face could be best described as smug when he leaned down and kissed the younger breathless, before separating and saying, “I can do that.” Alfred scowled at him, even as a blush rose high on his cheeks.

            Tommy released his vice grip around Al’s waist, and the blue-eyed teen blinked up at red eyes in surprise. “I told you I’d let you go if you heard me out,” the elder teen answered the unspoken question, and Alfred felt something in him relax, “I won’t lie to you, sweetheart. I might not tell you things, I’ll tell you to your face what I think, but if I say something, I’ll damn well mean it."

            Alfred nodded slowly, eyes brightening with the reassurance. “I believe you,” he said honestly, and Tommy grinned.

            “Great,” he said, and then a sly smirk spread on his face, “Now let’s get your ass back to class before the new kid’s caught ditching in his first week of school.”

            Alfred’s eyes widened when he realized how long they’d been talking, and as if timed, the end of lunch bell rang off in the distance.

            He shoved Tommy - who’d started laughing - away from him, snagged his bag, and took off towards the main building, already despairing that he wasn’t going to make his next class in a fourth-story classroom within the next five minutes. Though he did turn, with great purpose, and call back “Asshole!” to the still-laughing senior, who only grinned back at him.

            “I’ll pick you up from last period, sugar pop!” he shouted, grinning, and laughed long and hard when the teen didn’t even slow down when he flipped him off.

            This relationship was going to be one hell of a ride.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday also, to Usagi323!!!  
> Weeeeellll? How'd you like it?


End file.
